Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-7000497 (May 7, 2008) discloses a meltblown fiber web with staple fibers. Specifically, it discloses a porous nonwoven web comprising staple fibers intermingled with meltblown fibers, wherein the meltblown fibers comprise a bimodal mixture of intermingled microfibers and mesofibers, and wherein there are at least about five times as many microfibers as mesofibers and wherein the mesofibers comprise at least about 30% by weight of the meltblown fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,1118,531 (filing date: Nov. 4, 1977; applicant: Monnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company) discloses a fibrous web comprising microfibers that average less than about 10 micrometers in diameter and crimped bulking fibers that have a percent crimp of at least about 15%, the microfibers and crimped bulking fibers being present in a weight ratio between about 9:1 and 1:9 and being randomly and thoroughly intermixed and intertangled with one another to form a resiliently compressible fiber structure that has a loft of at least 30 cm3/g.